


Spock's Latest Sibling [Comic]

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU, Adoption, Bad Parent Sarek (Star Trek), Gen, Siblings, Teacher AU, s'chn t'gai family, sarek at the mall who will he adopt?, spock's siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Today, a student mistakenly called Sarek "father" in a moment of distraction.
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Spock's Latest Sibling [Comic]

[Tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/623191972714348544/i-made-a-comic-for-this-which-you-can-view-in)

[Full comic (tumblr)](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/623191673183338496/your-latest-sibling-finally-drew-that-comic)


End file.
